Who's the Girl?
by lilg7
Summary: They couldn't get any more rough either. Mello pulled out the handcuffs, and whip. Matt couldn't hold his excitement any longer. Hands behind his back and marks on his chest. "Come on Mello, touch me, you're killing me here!" MattXMello .0


Who's the girl?

Matt and Mello walk into the room hand in hand. They know no one will mess with them, after all it is Mello's lackie throwing the party, if any one says something its his head. The pary itself really doesn't intrest them. They find a quite place in the cornor to sit down. Mello Watches as the Mafia's friend and family are entertained by cheap talk and even cheaper food. Matt engrouses him self in game of tetris on his game boy. Both were interupted by a couple. One was obvouisly a girl, and the other, well not so obvouis, but was still female. "Hey, so who do you two know here?" the Butch asked. "Mell's the boss of the dude throwing this shindig," Matt says with out looking up from his game. "Keep it shut Matt," Mello replies. Matt smiles. He loves putting mello on edge, it makes the sex great! "Awe But baby, i love bragging about how far up my man is in the ranks," Matt leans over and kisses Mello on the cheek. The two things Mello hates the most are being called Baby and public affection. Mello punches Matt in the shoulder and hard. Matt winces but laughs knowing he is getting it when he gets home.

The girl with the long hair and the deep red lipstick and all the bling laughs too. "So I take it you're the girl here?" Matt and Mello look at each other. Who is the girl? They think back:

Matt and Mello wake up to the sound of an alram clock. Mello stands up and tosses a pillow on matt who groans and rolls over again. Mello pulls his gun out from under his pillow and cocks it in Matt's ear. "Okay, okay I'm up!" matt says and gets up reaching for his pants on the floor.

"Matt you wore those pants yesterday, I know you have clean ones, I washed them last night," Mello says as he walks to the bathroom, "So wear them!" Matt sighs and throws his pants back down on the floor and gets the clean ones from the closet. He doesn't bother putting on a shirt so he just sits on the bed and plays the Wii.

An hour later Mello still has not come out of the bathroom. Matt really has to go pee! So he walks up to the door and knocks "Mello! hurry it up it has been an hour and I really have to go!" Matt shouts through the door. "Find a bush!" Mello shouts back. Matt sighs and goes to his night stand and picks up his lock picking kit and opend the door. He sees Mello's bare chest and a towl covering his manly man parts, his hand wrapped around a hair straightener and other hair accessories. Matt takes the straitner out of Mello's hand and gently ushers him out of the bothroom. "Really Matt! I was in there!" Mello shouts.

(at the party):

Matt laughs lightly. "Well, Mell has his moments," Mat says. "He loves his hair, spends an hour in the bathroom every day, if its a good day." Mello gawks. He can't believe Matt just throw him under THAT bus! Oh its on! "Okay Matt, what about night time?":

It was after a steamy day of suttble hints and heavy kisses. They couldn't get any more rough either. Mello pulled out the handcuffs, and whip. Matt couldn't hold his excitement any longer. Hands behind his back and marks on his chest. "Come on Mello, touch me, you're killing me here!" Matt says almost beggingly. Mello, who is behind him clad in his leather, simply whips Matt across his bare ass. Matt moans loudly loving how Mello never complys the way he wants him to. "Is that good enough?" Mello asks sarcasticlly. When Matt doesn't give and answer, he does it again but harder in the thigh infront of Matt this time. Matt maons again trying to stay on his feet. Mello grabs Matt by the neck amd pull him close rubs thier bodies together as he wishpers with a growl, "On your knees and beg," He forcefully oushes his knee into Matt's lower region forcing him to fall to the floor crying in massacistic pleasure.

Before mello gets any farther in the story to the girls who are giggling insainly imaging Matt being tied up and at Mello's mercy, Matt intervense. "Hey Mello, there are thousands of guys into S and M okay!" Matt says face a glow. the butch stops laughing and raises an eye brow, "yeah and they are normally the M," she says. Her girlfriend laughs and agrees. "Okay so I'm a bitch in bed, but that doesn't make me the girl remeber last year;

It was the late afternoon and Matt was on his X-box stealing cars and shooting hookers for their money. Mello comes skirting in shaking his hips as he walks with chocolate in his hand. "Hey Matt, what day is it?" Mello asks. "um.. monday, I guess, wait did you go to work?" Matt responds. Mello sighs and walks away clearly frustrated. Matt follows him with his eyes clearly confused. he ignores it and goes back to GTA. A few hours later Matt was on his computer hacking random people here and there just to kill time. Mello sits down on the couch killing chocolate bars faster then Hitler with the jews. "So what do you want to do today Matt?" Mello asked casually chomping on his candy. Matt shruggs. " I don't know, what do you want to do?" Matt asks back. Mello huffs angily and storms off. This time Matt gets up and follows him. "Okay, what am I forgetting?" Matt asks giving up on these tests. "Is it your birthday? did you get premoted yesteday? what is it?"

Mello turns around sharply and looks daggers at him "It has been two years Matt! Tow years today! YOU asked me out, You preposed to me! and you have no clue that you did it today! God you're hopeless!" Mello shouts downing another bar of chocolate. "Well acctually I did it two years ago-"

The story was stoped by a sharp slap in the face of Matt. He stopped talking and a smile crosses his face. "You are such a man! How dare you forget something as special as that! If she forgot that i would have cried!" the girly girl shouted and stormed off. The butch's eyes widen, "shit ours is next week, thanks for reminding me of that!" she says and chases the fluffy one. Matt looks at mell with a smirk on his face. "Looks like I win," man gloats. Mello pulls Matt by his hair to the nearest bathroom and pushes him against the wall roughly and makes rough, sweet love on every surface in the small room.


End file.
